


I Will Never Let You Fall

by PrismaChris



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Gen, The winchester aren't hunters, angels don't need vessels, maybe destiel in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrismaChris/pseuds/PrismaChris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer was never cast Into Hell, but instead was assigned one Human to watch over as punishment. Lucifer thought this was a form of cruel irony, until he meets his charge- Sam Winchester</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prolouge

Lucifer looked on in Heaven at Earth, frowning down at Earth. It was so completely different from the wonderful sphere of green and blue his Father made when he was younger. It was now full with buildings, the grass dying, as the air. Lucifer sighed, cursing humans, before quickly looking around to see if anyone heard him.

Everyone knew he hated humans, the fact being quite obvious when he ‘rebelled’- Lucifer preferred the term ‘disagreed’- with his Father over the matter. He almost got kicked out of Heaven and thrown into Hell once he lost. But dear old dad had pity on one of his oldest sons, and instead he declared Lucifer a guardian angel for one human. Lucifer let out a growl at the memory. Guardian Angel. He hated humans, hated how destructive and cruel they were, and his whole point of existence now? To watch over one. Lucifer gave one more scathing look to the Earth before preparing to fly away. He didn’t get far though, because one of his brothers came rushing to him. “Brother,” he spoke quickly, looking down. “Father wishes to see you.”

Lucifer scowled a bit. “Thank you, Raphael.” Raphael nodded before flying away.

 

“Yes, Father?” Lucifer questioned once he was in his Father’s presence. God was sitting at a white desk, writing something down furiously. God ignored Lucifer for a few minutes, Lucifer becoming impatient, shifting on his feet. After a while, God looked up, smiling warmly. “Hello, son.” Lucifer felt his earlier irritation melt away, and said back.

“Hello, Father.”

“Today is a big day,” God said, standing up from his desk and walking over to Lucifer.

“Why is that?” Lucifer asked curiously.

God put a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder and told him, “Sam Winchester was born today.” Something in Lucifer’s Grace stirred a bit, and he frowned.

“What… what does mean, Father?”

“That means, son,” God dropped his hand. “That you have someone to watch over.” Realization dawned on Lucifer.

“Ah,” he said simply, looking down.

“This isn't a punishment, Lucifer,” God spoke firmly, but gently. “It is a lesson.”

“And what is the answer to this lesson, Father?” Lucifer spoke back. “What is the point?” God just shook his head, fondly or exasperated, Lucifer didn't know.

“Go check up on him, Lucifer.” God commanded. Lucifer nodded stiffly, understanding this was the end of the discussion.

“Of course, Father,” Lucifer said before flying off to Earth. Lucifer knew where the human boy Sam was in a few seconds, and right after, managed to find him in a Hospital Nursery. Lucifer scowled at the surrounding babies as he looked for his charge. Sam Winchester was crying in his cube, like a few other babies, and Lucifer hated it. He considered snapping his neck just to get him to stop- it would be too easy- but knew God would cast him to Hell, or worse.

“Be quiet,” Lucifer snapped at the baby. Sam looked up at him, teary eyed and squishy face, and stuck his hands out to Lucifer, asking to be picked up. “Oh, this is just ridiculous,” Lucifer scoffed. Sam made a few whining noises, waving his chubby hands around. Giving in, Lucifer carefully picked up the child. Almost immediately, Sam squealed in delight, giggling joyfully. Lucifer’s Grace stirred the same way it did when God mentioned Sam’s name, but stronger this time. Lucifer’s Grace felt like it was trying to reach out to Sam’s soul. The archangel didn't want to think about what that meant. “You are so utterly oblivious,” Lucifer sighed, softly rocking Sam, the child’s head resting on his shoulder. “To who I am, to the world around you… What is so important about you, Sam Winchester?” Lucifer questioned softly. “Why did my father, out of all human beings, choose you for me to watch over?” Sam made a gurgling sound before smiling against Lucifer’s shoulder. Lucifer slowly let out a small, bitter smile, chuckling. “I suppose I’ll find out, won’t I?”


	2. I'm here for you

Once Lucifer left baby Sam in the hospital, he decided he would only see the human if he was in serious trouble, that way he didn’t have to watch over him all the time, but could still do his responsibilities.  He told Gabriel this and he assured Lucifer that humans are in moral danger very rarely.

It was a good idea, Lucifer told himself. But he couldn't help wanting to _check up_ on the child. He wanted to make sure he was safe, that he was being treated well.

Lucifer hated it. He hated suddenly caring for a human, hated worry for the hairless monkey. And he hated it not know why he doted on Sam. He suppose it could be a Guardian Angel thing, but as he was the only one he couldn't ask his younger siblings.

Six months after Sam Winchester was born, Lucifer sat in Heaven’s Garden, surrounding himself with flowers and trees and fruits. He let himself be calmed by the sound and feel of nature.

Suddenly, his Grace coiled into itself, turning colder than usual. One thought flitted across Lucifer’s mind- _Sam’s in trouble._

Without a second thought, Lucifer appeared in Sam’s bedroom. Sam was in his crib, crying, looking fearfully at a man above his crib, the man's back towards Lucifer.

“Out of all my luck, I choose to steal from the house that had a baby,” the man grouched.

Lucifer’s Grace burned with rage as he saw the human man near Sam. _No one was allowed to touch him_ , Lucifer thought. The ArchAngel was about to grab the man- knock him out, kill him perhaps- when Sam’s bedroom door open. Lucifer quickly made himself invisible as Sam’s mother walked in the room. “Sam, hon, what’s-” She stopped short as she saw the stranger in her son’s room, almost dropping the candle she was using for light. In the back of Lucifer’s mind he realized the power for the house was out. Quick as a flash, the man turned around, shooting Mary Winchester. She fell, dead before she even hit the ground. Her candle fell with her, setting a baby bag on fire.

“Shit shit shit,” the man swore, almost dropping his gun. He looked around the room before climbing out the window.

Sam’s sobs became louder, and Lucifer was amazed no one in the house woke.

Becoming visible again, Lucifer took giant strides to Sam, picking up the crying child.

“Hush Sam,” Lucifer soothed, holding him to his chest tightly. “It’ be alright. I’m here for you.”

Lucifer looked at Mary Winchester’s dead body on the ground and the fire now engulfing the room.

Sam sobbs started to become coughs, and it took Lucifer a minute to realize that the fire’s smoke was getting into Sam’s lungs.

Lucifer materialized his wings, wrapping them around Sam and shielding him from the smoke and fire.

“Dean!” Lucifer heard Sam’s father yell. “Sam!”

Lucifer looked at the small human in his arms, whose weeping has stopped, as with the coughing, and now had his head resting against Lucifer’s shoulder peacefully.

“You'll be okay, Sammy.” Lucifer paused, surprised at his words. Sammy? Why in his father’s name did he call him _Sammy_?

Lucifer shook his head, confused at his immediate affection directed for the child.

Footsteps, both large and small, were in the hallways, running to Sam’s room from across the house.

Lucifer glanced at Sam’s burning crib before placing him on a pile of blankets near a dresser, not caught on fire yet.

Sam started crying again, reaching out for Lucifer with grabby hands.

“No, no, Sam,” Lucifer shook his head, wings no longer cover Sam and now hovering over them both. Sam grabbed the archangel’s pointer finger with his hand, eyes begging not to leave him.

Lucifer smiled softly, Grace feeling warmer. “You will see me again,” he promised before disappearing right as John Winchester came barging in the room.

He watched over Sam ore carefully after that, even if it wasn't important. When 1 year old Sam had trouble sleeping, Lucifer would rock him to sleep; when Sam was sick, Lucifer would simply swipe his hand across the child’s face and heal him; when Dean was at school and John was trying to get work, leaving 3 year old Sammy alone, Lucifer would watch him.

He knew he shouldn't and didn't have to take care of Sam so much, but he _wanted_ to. He wanted to make sure he was safe. He wanted to be there for Sam. For the human.

No. _His_ human. Lucifer didn't understand his attachment to Sam, but he started to not care.

Lucifer was sitting in a young child’s heaven, leaning on a rock in the child’s park, thinking.

“Lucifer,” a voice spoke next to him. Lucifer didn’t have to look up to know who it was.

“Hello, Father.” Lucifer greeted.

“I need to talk to you,” God said, taking a step towards the woods. “Come,”

Lucifer nodded, following. He stepped into the woods, but entered God’s Throne Room.

“What is it that you needed to speak to me about?” Lucifer asked politely as his father sat down at his desk.

“Sam Winchester.” God told him.

Lucifer smiled without meaning to. “Ah, yes. What about him?”

God shook his head. “You have done your job as his Guardian Angel very well, my son.”

Lucifer felt his center flare with pride. “Thank you, Father.”

“But you need to stop protecting him. Or at least, slow down.”

Lucifer didn't understand. Not take protect Sam? He has been doing just that for less than five years, but he didn't know how he could not. And besides, this was his ‘punishment’. He was commanded to do this.

“F-father...I don't- I don't understand….” Lucifer frowned.

“I know, son,” God smiled patiently. “I am so happy that you care so much about Sam. But...you only have to go to him unless he needs help in a life or death situation.” God could see Lucifer was about to argue, so he quickly added, “Just for now. When he’s older, it will be better for you.”

“ _Why?_ ”  Lucifer stressed, feeling heartbroken. “Why can't I see him Father?’

“It’s apart of my Big Plan.”

“I hate your plan.” Lucifer shot at him angrily.

God smile turned sad. “I know. But you won’t. Now go,” God dismissed him.

Lucifer glared at him. “No.” he almost yelled, but refrained from doing so. “First I want to know when I can watch over Sam again.”

“Oh,” God waved his hand around, thinking. “Say, about three years?”

Three years. He could do that. He would have to.

“Go, Lucifer.” God commanded.

Lucifer nodded his head curtly before heading out. “Of course, _Dad_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know there wasn't a lot of Sam and Lucifer interaction, but I swear there will be next chapter. I'm still, you know, diving into the situation.


	3. I'll Be There For You Through It All

Sam always thought someone was watching over him. Someone his dad or brother didn’t know about. He knew someone was, he had memories of a man with blond hair with him, helping him when sick or watching him when he was younger. Later though, Sam thought the man was a dream, a figment of his imagination. When he tried to talk about the blond man in his memories, how ever fuzzy they were, Dean would shake his head and say, “Sammy, no one like that has ever taken care of you. It’s just me and Dad,”

Seven year old Sam would frown, and question himself.

Months after Sam gave up on his mystery caretaker, he and his family was living at a motel,  John trying to find another job.

“Dean,” Sam spoke suddenly as he and Dean watched T.V late in the night. John was currently at a bar, leaving Dean to watch his younger brother. “I’m hungry,”

Eleven year old Dean frowned, sitting on the bed with Sam. “We ate the rest of  the food for breakfast.” He told his brother.

“But I’m hungry,” Sam pouted. “And it’s my birthday tomorrow.”

Dean glanced at the Motel clock. _12:07._

“It actually is your birthday.” Dean told him. “Happy birthday, Sammy.”

“See!” Sam almost shouted. “That’s even more reason to get food!”

Dean sighed, looking wary. “I-I might be able to go to the Mart near the Motel….I could get us chips or something…”

Sam beamed at Dean. “Please?”

Dean nodded hesitantly. “Okay. Do not get out of this room, understand?”

Sam nodded as Dean slid off their bed.

“And don’t open the door for anyone. Me and Dad have a key.”

Sam nodded again. “Thank you, Dean.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean muttered, digging in one of his dad’s jackets for money.

“Be safe,” He told Sam, about to walk out the door, money in hand. Sam nodded.

It was only ten minutes after Dean left, that Sam heard a flutter of wings. Sam looked around the small hotel room, curious, when he saw him.

A tall man with messy blond hair was standing next to Sam’s dad’s bed, looking at Sam, amazed. He was dressed in all white; a white shirt over a white button up, sleeves rolled up to the elbows, with white pants on.

“Sam,” he spoke Sam’s name like a prayer. “I missed you.”

For a moment Sam panicked, afraid. Who was this man? How did he get in? He was about to yell for help when something stopped him. The man looked familiar...he knew him…

“I know you,” Sam said hesitantly. The man smiled like that pleased him.

“Yes, you do.” He agreed, taking a step towards Sam.

_How did he know him....._

“You took care of me!” Sam said happily, remembering. He smiled at the man, whose face broke out in a delighted grin. He took the final steps closer to Sam, bending down on one knee so he was eye-level with Sam.

“How have you been, Kiddo?” The man asked, lightly stroking Sam’s hair fondly.

Instead of answering, Sam asked, “Where did you go? I thought...I was thinking you weren’t real.”

“I was told by my father that I had to stop watching over you, only for a little while. But I’m here now.”

“Good,” Sam said with as much conviction as a seven year old could muster.

The man chuckled fondly.

“I...I don’t remember your name,” Sam admitted sheepishly.

“Lucifer,” The man told Sam, dropping his hand.

“Lucifer,”Sam repeated, grinning, before jumping into Lucifer’s arms, hugging him.

Lucifer froze, unsure what to do. After a moment he decided the best course of action was to copy Sam, so he wrapped his arms around the small child, holding him to his chest. Sam moved so he was sitting on Lucifer’s knee as they hugged.

“ _Hoath_ , I missed you,” Lucifer said softly, closing his eyes. Sam giggled, pulling a while a little to look at Lucifer’s face. Lucifer opened his eyes, smiling happily.

“Are you going to stay this time?” Sam asked hopefully. Lucifer nodded.

“Of course,” He answered. “Watching over you was the best part of my existence.”

 _Existence_. Something about that word stuck with Sam.

“You’re not human,” Sam said slowly. Remember or realizing, Sam didn’t know.

Lucifer shook his head. “No, I am not.”

Sam waited for Lucifer to continue.

“I am an Angel, Sammy.” Lucifer told him, pride in his voice. Sam looked at him, eyes wide and smile getting impossibly big.

Sam laughed in amazement. “Cool!” Lucifer shook his head fondly.

Their reunion was cut off shortly by the Motel door opening, Dean walking in with two small bags of Funyuns and water bottles. Sam looked at Lucifer, eyes wide in fear now. Lucifer placed Sam back on the bed, pressing his pointer finger to his own lips in a ‘hushing’ motion. Lucifer winked at Sam, standing up.

“Here’s your food,” Dean told Sam, tossing him his bag of chips. Sam looked back and forth between Lucifer and Dean twice, confused on his brother not mention the man in their room.

“You okay there, Sammy?” Dean asked,concerned. Sam looked at Lucifer, who winked.

“Um, yes, I’m fine, Dean.” Sam opened the bag of Funyuns. “Thanks.”

Lucifer walked over to Sam, sitting behind him. “Only you can see me now,” He whispered in Sam’s ear, wrapping an arm around Sam’s waist and pulling him on his lap.

Sam smiled to himself, snuggling into Lucifer’s chest as Dean grabbed the remote, changing the channel to MTV.

“Happy Birthday, Sammy,” Lucifer said to Sam, kissing the top of his head.

Sam soon fell asleep, head resting on Lucifer’s shoulder. Lucifer smiled at the young human in his arms, his Grace pulsing through him pleasantly. “Goodnight, Sam.” Lucifer whispered. Lucifer moved Sam off of his lap and onto the bed, head now on a pillow. Quietly, careful not to wake Sam,  got off of the bed and reached in his pocket. The angel pulled out a men’s ring with a light blue stone in the middle, small diamonds leaving a trail. He carefully slipped it on Sam’s finger. “Happy birthday,” he said. Lucifer kissed Sam’s forehead, almost like a blessing, before disappearing to Heaven.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ring Lucifer gives Sam is this: http://ak1.ostkcdn.com/images/products/9036496/Neno-Buscotti-.30-TCW-Mens-Sapphire-and-Hematite-Ring-5277329f-865f-41bd-b89f-1c80c5a6bed0_320.jpg
> 
> Hoath is also a term of endearment in Enochian, like Dear or Love.


	4. I'll stand up with you forever

The moment Lucifer entered heaven, Michael was with him. Lucifer’s whole body tensed up as he looked at his once favorite brother.

“Michael,” he greeted coldly. “What can I-”

“Drop the act, Lucifer,” Michael said, tone clipped. “You stole Biblical jewels to make that-that _child_ a ring.”

“It was a birthday present.” Lucifer defended himself. “And I wouldn't say stole- no one has touched the vault in hundreds of years, let alone the jewels.”

Michael made a sound of disgust. “Lucifer,” he said the name like it was a word unworthy of his mouth. Lucifer felt himself shrink into himself. “You do know what you made the ring out of, right?”

Lucifer nodded curtly. “Of course, brother.   _Deus annulos_.”  

“So you know that-”

“That the ring has powers to keep Sam safe if I’m not able to show myself? Yes.”

“You insufferable-” Michael raised his hand to slap Lucifer. Lucifer flinched, preparing himself for the attack and for defence, but Michael made it into a fist instead, lowering his hand. “What is with your obsession with this human?” he hissed.

“It is not an obsession, Michael.” Lucifer replied stiffly. “Sam Winchester is my duty from our father.”

Michael shook his head. “It’s more than that...it’s unusual your infatuation with that child. I’m concerned.”

Lucifer scoffed at the world ‘concerned’.

“Isn’t it what our father wanted? To love humans? Well, now I am loving one.”

Michael’s eyes widened slightly in surprise. “You...you love him?”

Lucifer shifted on his feet, uneasy. “Don’t you love all of our father’s creations?” he asked evasively.

Silence.

“How...how do you love him, brother?”

It was Lucifer’s turn to make a sound of disgust, knowing what Michael was thinking. “Don’t be a deviant, Michael. He is a _human child_.”

“And when he is no longer a child? When he is a man?” Michael questioned. “Then what? He still will be human, but do you no longer care?”

Lucifer shook his head, not believing the conversation he was having. “I’m leaving, Michael. I’m done talking about this. If you have a problem with my duty to Sam, or my nature with him, talk to Dad.” A beat. “And you no longer have the right to be concerned about me.”

Without waiting for Michael to respond, Lucifer flew off.

When Sam woke up by Dean shaking him, he was confused. Wasn’t there someone with him? Someone besides his dad and brother.

“C’mon Sammy,” Dean said. “Up and at ‘em.”

Sam shook his head trying to shake the sleep off of him. “Where is he?” he asked, words slurred from sleep.

“Who?” Dean asked.

 _Lucifer_ , Sam wanted to say, but instead told his brother, “Nothing. Dreaming.”

Sam didn’t know if he was telling the truth or not. _Was_ Lucifer real? Did Sam just imagined last night, that he had a guardian angel watching over him?

“What time is it?” He yawned, not opening his eyes as he sat up.

“Nine,” John answered from the motel room table, not looking up from his breakfast.

Sam groaned and rubbed his eyes before finally opening them.

“Hey, whatcha got there, Sammy?”  Dean questioned curiously, on his knees on top of the bed. “Is that...is that a gumball machine ring?” He questioned, laughing. “Where did you get that?”

Sam looked down at his hand, confused, and then surprise to see a beautiful ring. Definitely not a gumball machine ring. Why did Dean think so? Sam didn’t ponder that for long though because in that moment he knew for sure that Lucifer was real.

“I found it in one of the drawers,” Sam lied, sliding off the bed to eat breakfast-store brand raisin Bran.

Dean shrugged. “Okay. Happy birthday, by the way.”

“Happy birthday,” John muttered.

“Thanks,” Sam smiled, twirling the ring on his finger.

“Dean,” John spoke as he got up after they all eat. “Take your brother to the park, it’s a nice day.”

“Where are you going?” Sam questioned, frowning. “It’s my birthday.”

“I need to work,” John spoke grumpily, walking to his bed.

“But Dad-”

“Enough Sam,” John said gruffly, picking up his duffel bag and heading to the bathroom.

“So, the park,” Dean tried to sound cheerful. “Let’s go get dressed and then we can go.”

Sam nodded, slinking off of his chair. “‘Kay,”

Sam changed his pj shirt into a dark blue shirt, and wore a pair of jeans. “I don’t really want to got to the park,” Sam told him. “It’s boring.”

Dean shrugged, putting his jacket on and walking out the door. “Maybe you’ll find a friend. God knows you need one.”

Sam glared at Dean for a moment before following him.

The park was thankfully only a 15 minute walk from the Motel. Soon after the motel was out of sight, Sam felt a hand on his shoulder.

Jumping, Sam looked up to see Lucifer smiling down on him.

“Hello, Sammy.” He greeted, dropping his hand and walking in step with Sam. “Happy birthday,”

Sam beamed up at him, feeling joyous. “Thank you for the ring. It’s really cool.” he said quietly, glancing at Dean, who was walking ahead, to see if he heard him. He didn’t.

“I’m glad you like it,” Lucifer said. “Almost got in a fight with my brother because of it.”

Sam frowned, but Lucifer shook his head. Together they walked in silence, but Sam talked to Dean as they headed to the park.

“Dean?” Sam asked as they reached the park entrance. “Can I go off, you know, by myself?”

Dean frowned. “You sure?”

“Yep,”

“Um, okay. Don’t talk to strangers. I’ll be-”

Dean didn't get to finish though, Sam grabbing Lucifer’s hand and running into the park. Sam ran to the empty connecting garden, plopping down in front of a tree.

“Hi,” he said simply.

Lucifer chuckled, moving so he sat down next to Sam.

“So, why did you get in trouble with your brother?” Sam asked, twirling the ring around his finger.

Lucifer frowned. “The ring…” Lucifer shook his head slightly. “I took it from a vault from Heaven. I didn’t get permission to do so-”

“You stole it?” Sam asked, wide eyed, mouth agape. Lucifer was an _angel_ , he wasn’t suppose to steal.

Lucifer shrugged. “It doesn’t matter anyway.”

Sam was still looking at him with mouth ajar, so Lucifer got his pointer finger, plaing it under Sam’s chin, pushing Sam’s mouth closed.

Sam smiled. "I'm glad you're back," he said when Lucifer dropped his hand.

"Me too," Lucifer agreed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deus annulos is latin for 'Rings of God'


	5. When I see you smile

Lucifer came to Sam almost every day for years, sometimes for hours, sometimes for only a few minutes. Sam didn’t care; just being with Lucifer made him happy, no matter how long.

Lucifer made sure Sam was happy: that he had someone to talk to; that he had something to eat while Sam’s dad was trying- and failing- to get a job, or drinking at ungodly hours at a bar; or simply that he had a birthday present each year.

When Sam was 14, he was left alone in a shitty motel by Dean, who said he was going out with a girl- though Sam could have  _sworn_ he saw Dean meet up with a guy outside the motel instead. Sam sighed and got off his bed.

“Hey, Luc,” Sam called out after a while, bored with the motel t.v. “Can you come down?” Sam waited a second, twirling the ring on his finger, which Dean made fun of him for wearing still.

Lucifer appeared behind him, sitting crossed-legged on his bed.

“Hey, Sammy,” he smiled.

Sam automatically got back on his bed.

“Hey, Lucifer,” Sam greeted.

“You seem down, kiddo,” Lucifer commented, placing a hand on Sam’s shoulder, lightly stroking it with his thumb.

Sam shook his head. “Nah, just bored. Dean’s off with somebody and dad’s….” Sam trailed off, looking down. Lucifer frowned.

Sam was usually so...good at  _dealing_  with the horrible life he had been thrown into, never looking too upset about it.

“Hey,” he said softly, letting go of Sam’s shoulder to grab Sam’s chin and pull his face up to look at him. “Are you okay?”

“You’re my best friend,” Sam blurted out. “Right?”

Lucifer blinked, surprised. “Well, of course.” He said slowly. Of course. He was there for Sam, always would be. “Sam, what-”

“Want to play checkers or something?” Sam asked, cutting Lucifer off. Lucifer eyed Sam carefully for a moment, trying to read his expression, but little Sammy wasn’t revealing anything.

“Okay…”

Sam dug under the bed, pulling out an old, used checkers board.

“You go to school in a few weeks, correct?” Lucifer questioned as Sam put the board on the motel bed, placing the pieces in their correct spots.

Sam nodded silently as he got on the bed, and Lucifer watched his expression.

Sam moved his red checker piece forward, without saying anything. They played in silence for a few moments before Lucifer sighed, irritated

“Samuel Winchester, what is the matter?” Lucifer asked, angrily.

Sam looked at him, surprised by his tone. “I…” Sam looked down. “I’ve been to over forty schools, Lucifer, in ten years. I’m sick of it. I’m sick of my dad getting a job and then getting drunk and losing it, and us having to move because now everyone knows and won’t give him a job.” Sam looked up and Lucifer felt his heart break to see tears in his eyes. “I’m sick of being the new kid every year. I’m sick of being picked on. I’m sick of it!” Sam looked away, rubbing the tears out of his eyes.

“Oh, Sammy,” Lucifer said, softly. He pushed the game off of the bed and opened his arms to Sam, pulling the boy in. “Shh, shh...it’s okay, Sammy. I’m here… I’m always here for you, okay?” Sam nodded, his head on Lucifer’s chest as he held on tightly to Lucifer’s shirt. Lucifer kissed the top of Sam’s head gently, resting his forehead in Sam’s hair.

“I love you, okay, Sam?” Lucifer mumbled. “You got handed a horrible father, a horrible life, but I will be there for you.”

“I love you too, Lucifer,” Sam sniffled, picking his head up. Lucifer cupped his tear-stained face, lightly stroking it, thinking of a way to cheer Sam up.

“Hey,” he suddenly said. “Do you want to go somewhere?”

Sam frowned slightly. “Where?”

“Surprise,” Lucifer told Sam, wiping the last of the tears away.

Sam nodded slowly. “O-okay.”

Lucifer stood up, taking Sam’s hand. “Close your eyes,” he commanded.

Sam obeyed as he got off the bed, and for a brief moment he felt like he was nothingness; he gripped Lucifer’s hand tighter for support. That moment quickly passed, though Sam’s body still felt kind of like Jell-O.

“Open your eyes,” Lucifer whispered.

Sam did, and gasped. He was on a beautiful snowy mountaintop, wind howling as he looked around him.

“What...where-?”

“Himalayas.” Lucifer answered, smiling at Sam’s amazed face.

“Awesome!” Sam yelled, spinning around the mountain top, earlier troubles forgotten.

“God, Luc, this is so- wow!” Sam laughed, beaming up at his angel.

“Glad you appreciate it,” Lucifer told him.

Sam walked around the mountain top, socked feet wet from the snow, though he wasn’t cold. After a while, he sat down on a snowy stone, looking at the scenery.

Lucifer leaned against the stone, arm brushing Sam’s.

“You’re the best, man.” Sam told him. “I’m just- I’m really glad you're in my life.” Sam turned to smile at Lucifer, who in turn leaned forward to kiss Sam’s forehead.

“Me too, Sam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, next chapter the plot will actually get...plot-like?


	6. Tears run down my face

Sam was 16 when he first ran away. John and him got in a fight about...Sam actually couldn't remember the details right now, all he could concentrate on was the pain in his legs as he ran out across town, not able to get far enough.  He hated his dad so much in that moment,  fire in his heart. Well after the sun has gone down and Sam was alone on the street, bending over and trying to catch his breath.

After a moment, Sam leaned against a building, looking around where he was. He was in a shady part of a neighborhood, graffiti on almost every building and a few homeless in alleys. A shoot of fear shot through Sam, but it was soon gone when he heard the oh so familiar voice of his angel.

“Sam...”

Without thinking about it, Sam turned towards the voice and hugged him, squeezing tightly. Sam rested his head against Lucifer’s shoulder, surprisely almost the same height. Lucifer wrapped his arms around Sam, lightly stroking his back.

“I hate him,” Sam said angrily. “I hate him.”

“I understand,” Lucifer responded.

“I’m never going back, I don’t care.” Sam picked his head off of Lucifer’s shoulder to look him in the eyes. “I-I can live on my own, I’m 16- I’m old enough. No, wait-you and me. Just us. Awesome, right?” Sam was speaking quickly, not thinking.

“Sam.” Lucifer shook his head. “As much as I would love to-”

“You don’t want to.” Sam cut off, sounding hurt, breaking out of Lucifer’s arms, and taking a step back.

Lucifer sideways-looking up smiled, shaking his head. “Sam, I have loved you since you were born, don’t doubt that I would...enjoy just being with you,” Lucifer paused, as if thinking this over. “But you have to go back to your father.”

“Why?” Sam shot at him.

“Won’t you miss Dean?” Lucifer asked softly.

The mention of his brother deflated him. Dean was out getting some lunch. He didn’t know Sam ran away. Sam fell to the ground, back resting against the wall.

“Why does he make things so hard for me?” Sam questioned as Lucifer sat next to him. “My dad- he fucking hates me.”

“Sam, you know thats not true.” Lucifer chastied. “Your father is actually a lot like mine, and I know He loves me.” Lucifer paused. “I didn’t always, but I do know.” Lucifer tucked a strand of Sam’s ever growing hair behind his ear.

Sam sighed. “You and Dean are the only ones I love.” he told him, leaning his head on Lucifer’s shoulder.

“Thats a sad thing to say, Sam.” Lucifer commented.

“But true.”

“I simultaneously want that to be true, and not to be true.” Lucifer said, a little confused.

“Why?” Sam questioned, looking at the way the street light shown against Lucifer’s face- a face that looked 30, though Sam knew Lucifer was much much older- making his features more prominent.

“I’ve been told I am a selfish creature,” Lucifer mused. “I guess that’s true, considering that I want you all to myself.”

Lucifer looked down at Sam, who blushed at being caught looking and at Lucifer’s words.  They sat in silence, looking at the gritty street.

“I...I’ll think about going back, okay?” Sam said after a few minutes, closing his eyes. ”In the morning. I’m kind of tired right now.” As if to prove his point, he yawned.

Lucifer shook his head fondly, grabbing onto Sam and standing up, holding the 16 year old bridal style. Lucifer flew them to a motel room on the better side of town, and placed Sam under the covers. With the snap of his fingers, Lucifer locked the door. “Goodnight, Sam,” Lucifer kissed Sam’s forehead.

‘Wait,” Sam said as Lucifer moved to leave, grabbing the archangel’s arm. “Can you...stay the night? Please?” Sam opened his eyes a bit.

Lucifer sighed, thinking. “I-I should really go back to heaven….”

Sam open his eyes more, scooting over so Lucifer could have room in bed with him.

“Oh, Sammy,” Lucifer said fondly, crawling into bed with his human. Sam let go of Lucifer’s arm, and instead wrapped an arm around Lucifer’s waist, tucking his head under Lucifer’s chin, closing his eyes again. “‘Night, Lucifer.”

“Good night, Sam.” Lucifer responded softly, lightly stroking Sam’s hair, watching Sam fall asleep.

Lucifer felt amazingly content, his grace reaching out to Sam as it did the day Sam was born. Lucifer closed his eyes and fell into Sam’s embrace.

Sam did decide to go back to his brother and his father in the morning, Lucifer flying them to the motel room’s door. Sam stood outside the door, just looking at it.

“Are you alright, Sam?” Lucifer questioned.

“Do you know,” Sam said quietly. “if my life will always be like this? If I will always feel like I don’t belong in my own family?”

Lucifer stood behind Sam, his wonderful, sad, thoughtful human and said, “I don’t know.”

Sam nodded his head. “Yeah, I expected that. See you later, Lucifer.” Sam walked in the motel room.

Lucifer frowned, the center of his grace feeling like it was cracking before flying to Heaven.

Sam was different after that;  More quiet, started praying to Lucifer less. Lucifer was, to say the least, distressed about it. When he was not with Sam he would sit in Heaven, doing what Michael would call ‘pouting’.

“Lucifer,” Sam voice ran in his mind, a soft choked whisper. Lucifer perked up, Sam not praying to him in over a month. Even as he thought that, Lucifer knew how head over heels he was for Sam. “ _Fuck_ , Lucifer…”

Lucifer frowned, wondering why Sam was swearing with his name. Shrugging, he appeared, making himself invisible incase on his Sam’s family members was there.

The sight that greeted him was Sam laying on his bed, pants and boxers around his ankles, shirtless, and dick in hand. Lucifer let out a slight gasp, leaning against the motel wall. Sam, eyes closed and breathing heavily, continued to mastubate as Lucifer watched, feeling horrible for watching...and for liking it. The archangel’s Grace flared up like a flame, pounding against his chest like a frantic heartbeat.

At one point Sam leaned his head back, giving Lucifer a clear view of Sam’s sweaty chest. A tight feeling appeared around Lucifer midsection, and Lucifer realized with a sharp gasp that he was _turned on by Sam._

As soon as the realization hit him, Lucifer left, Sam’s voice moaning out his name still echoing around his head.

“Bad, bad, bad…” Lucifer muttered to himself, appearing in Heaven’s Garden.

He loved Sam. He knew he loved Sam- how could he not?- but he thought he loved him as a caretaker. Not like _this_...Lucifer leaned his head against a tree, trying to calm himself and his grace down. His attraction to Sam was wrong, his lust in that moment was wrong, his _love_ for Sam is wrong. Michael was right. Lucifer was a freak. “Shit,” Lucifer swore.

“I never heard you swore before, Lucifer. Very human.”

Lucifer turned around swiftly, shame washing over him as he looked at his Father.

“Father, I-”

God raised his hand to silence Lucifer, shaking his head. "Everything you want to say to me, I already know. But I have news Lucifer, very important.

Lucifer, I will be leaving.”

Lucifer stared at God, shocked into silence for a moment before shouting, “What? Leaving Heaven? Where-”

“It won’t be long. You, Michael, and the rest of my children need to figure things out on your own. Don’t worry.”

“But Father,” Lucifer begged. “I have so many questions right now. About Sam, about-”

“I know, of course I know.” God walked up and lightly ruffled Lucifer’s hair affectionately. “That is something you have to think about on your own though, Lucifer. Trust me.” God stood back, smiling.”Be good,” he commanded and, after a moment of thought, said, “And don’t tell anyone about this talk.”

He disappeared, causing Lucifer to feel as confused as ever.


	7. Even If Saving You Send Me to Heaven

Heaven was in havoc. God leaving had sent the angels into despair and anger, and Lucifer arguably the worst. Michael, being the oldest, was now in charge of Heaven, which other angels had accepted happily, needing a leader.

It had been five months since Lucifer had last seen Sam when he finally returned.

It was a few days before Sam's seventeenth birthday, and Lucifer wanted to see him beforehand, to apologize for his absence before it happened.

Lucifer wished he had stayed in Heaven, though, once he saw Sam. Sam was in his motel room, on his bed. But instead of being with his brother or father, he was with a teenage girl, making out.

Lucifer's Grace flared out predatorily, a sick feeling in his gut. Sam looked like he was enjoying kissing the girl, his hand creeping up her shirt.

Lucifer wanted to kill her. Instead, he flew back to Heaven, rage in his whole being. He landed near a river. He gripped the grass below him, shaking.

Sam was his. No one else's. That stupid, human girl....

Lucifer pressed the balls of his hands to his eyes, growling.

He wanted to do that with Sam. Wanted to feel Sam's lips against his own, wanted to feel Sam's body against his. Lucifer hated himself for it, but it was true.

"Father should have sent me to Hell," Lucifer whispered, dropping his hands.

“Brother, what are you doing here?"

Lucifer swirled around to see one of his younger siblings, Castiel.

"Nothing, Lucifer said, embarrassed to be seen in such a distressed state.

Castiel eyed Lucifer, frowning.

"It's about Sam Winchester, isn't it?" Castiel asked, realization in his face.

Lucifer prickled. "And?" he asked, standing up and towering over Castiel.

Castiel took a step back. “There is talk about you and him..." he said slowly.

"About?" Lucifer scowled.

Castiel shrugged.  "That you love him."

"I have already said that I love him." Lucifer shot at him.

Castiel took off his white trench coat, placing it on the ground and sitting on it. "That you are in love with him."

Lucifer looked away, knowing it was true.

"I understand, Lucifer." Castiel said softly, looking at the river.

Lucifer looked back at him. "You-?”

"I...I also harbor a certain softness for a Winchester." Castiel told his brother. "Dean." He spoke his name with such affection.

Carefully, Lucifer settled next to Castiel. "You...love him?"

"He is a selfless young man." Castiel said. "So caring for his younger brother..."

"How do you deal with it?" Lucifer begged, voice cracking. "Knowing you’re doing this-this horrible, forbidden thing?"

"How could love be wrong, Lucifer?" Castiel questioned. "We would do anything for those Winchester boys, wouldn't we? And isn't that what God wanted?  And now you- me- we're doing just that. We are loving them, in the most pure of forms. True love."

"It doesn't feel pure, Castiel." Lucifer whispered, guilty. "These past months, I-I have lusted after him."

Lucifer covered his face with his hands, not able to watch as Castiel widened his eyes. "Um," Castiel said slowly. "Lust. Huh...Human." Castiel shook his head. "I have never met our father, but I think he would be proud of you, Lucifer. He loves humanity, more than he does us. If one of us acts more like one of them, I should think he would like it."

Lucifer dropped his hands. "You're very wise for one only two billion years old."

Castiel smiled. "Thank you, Brother."

"But my feelings for Sam, they do not matter. I saw him today, kissing a human girl."

Castiel nodded. "I have known Dean to do more than merely kiss." Castiel said sadly. "And it hurts me, but I only want what makes him happy."

Lucifer looked at his younger brother, nodding his head. "I would rather die than see Sam unhappy."

 

“Lucifer...Can we talk?” Sam’s voice rang in Lucifer’s head a week later, almost three days after Sam’s birthday. Lucifer winced, but flew to Sam, who was sitting on a park bench in Kansas.

“Happy Birthday, Sam,” Lucifer greeted, sitting next to him.

“A little fucking late, don’t you think?” Sam automatically snapped.

Lucifer looked away. “Almost six months you’ve been gone.” Sam’s voice cracked. “What the fuck, man? Where were you?”

“It’s not like you didn’t stay away also.” Lucifer told him. “You stopped talking-praying- to me.”

“I was going through something,” Sam replied angrily.

“So was I,” Lucifer told him calmly, looking back at him.  _Through so many things…_ “My father left last month.”

Sam parted his mouth to respond, then stopped. “God...left?”

Lucifer nodded his head

“He left Heaven. The angels...we’re all upset.”

“Where- where is He?” Sam asked, panicked.

“I...don’t know...but He talked to me before He left. He said He would come back.” Lucifer knew God said not to tell anyone, but talking to Sam was so easy, it just came out.

Lucifer shook his head. “I’m sorry, Sam,” he apologized. “I know I promised to never leave you, and yet I did…”

Sam sighed. “I missed you.” Sam told him quietly. Lucifer’s grace flipped.

“I missed you too, Sam.’ He held his hand out for Sam to take, which he did. “I tried to see you last week.” Lucifer felt the words tumble out of his mouth with no control.

“Really?” Sam asked, surprised.

Lucifer nodded, regretting haven spoken.  “Yes. You were, um, busy with some human girl, though.” he said tightly.

Sam’s eyes widened, his face turning red. “Oh,” he spoke like all he wanted to do was disappear. “Amelia.”

 _Amelia_.  Lucifer hated her and her name.

“It didn’t really-she was just a girl I met. We went out once.”

“Hm,” Lucifer replied. “You said you were going through something?” He asked, changing the topic.

“It’s nothing.” Sam dismissed, looking away. “I thought I-but...Just forget it.”

Sam looked at the leaves on the ground, at the few people in the park- who were giving them weird looks, probably because Lucifer looked about ten years older than Sam, and they were holding hands. “Want to go for a walk?” Sam asked. Lucifer nodded, standing. Sam, still holding Lucifer’s hand, stood up and started to walk down the leafy sidewalk.

“I’m thinking about going to college.” Sam told him, swinging their hands slightly. Lucifer smiled. “Really?” he asked, excited to be back in Sam’s life.

“Yeah. Dad’s not happy about it though.”

Lucifer frowned. “Why not?”

Sam shrugged. “He said something about ‘family needs to stick with family,’ and how he needs me and Dean to stay and help him out.” Sam spoke, disgusted by his father.

“Well, that’s just ridiculous.” Lucifer scoffed.

“That’s what I said!” Sam nodded, happy that Lucifer was agreeing with him. “But he’s just an...he’s an asshole.”

Lucifer rubbed his thumb against Sam’s hand soothingly.

Lucifer was interested in what Sam was saying- he really was- but he couldn't help but marvel at what six months had done to Sam; his hair was longer, his shoulders wider, his body more built and, amazingly enough, he was the same height as Lucifer now.

_God, he was beautiful._

Wait, Sam had just asked something. “I’m- I’m sorry, what?” Lucifer apologized. Sam shot him a look, only half irritated.

“I  _said_ , I was thinking about studying law- didn’t you say you were like an attorney in Heaven?”

Lucifer nodded slowly. “Sort of. I was designated the job of prosecuting all the… you could say cases, of the angels. God was the judge, Michael the punisher.” Lucifer frowned a bit.

“You don’t do it anymore?” Sam asked.

“No,” Lucifer answered. “I-” Lucifer stopped stroking Sam’s hand, realizing he was still doing it. “I stopped once I was given the job of protecting you.”

“You had to stop...because of me?” Sam asked, guilty.

“I did not  _have_ to., “ Lucifer corrected. “I  _wanted_ to.”

Sam still didn’t seem reassured so Lucifer continued. “When you were born, Sam, I didn't want to take care of you. You were-are- human, and I hated that I was the-the  _servant_ of one. But when you were in my arms, I felt...overwhelmed. My Grace beat against me, trying to get to you.”

Lucifer stopped walking, moving so he was in front of Sam, grabbing his other hand.

“Though I didn’t realize it yet, Sam, in that moment you became the most important thing in my whole 13 billion years of existence. I would give up  _Heaven_ to please you, Sam, and not regret it.”

Sam looked at Lucifer, mouth parted a bit in awe. Lucifer wanted to kiss him so badly, but instead he cupped Sam’s face. “So, my old job? Forget about it. It pales in comparison to this.”

Sam hugged Lucifer, his face in Lucifer’s neck and their bodies pressed together. Lucifer hugged back, pressing a kiss to the back of Sam’s neck. Lucifer could feel Sam’s heartbeat against his own chest, and pulled away before he did something stupid.

Sam let his hands linger on Lucifer’s shoulders before letting go. “You love me so much.” Sam said softly, amazed, nothing except him and Lucifer existing right now.

Lucifer nodded, aware of how close their bodies still were. Slowly and hesitantly, Sam placed his hands on Lucifer’s waist, looking up into the blue he had known his whole life.

Lucifer looked into Sam’s ever changing eyes. Today, they were caramel. Leaning forward, Sam closed his eyes and pressed a kiss to Lucifer’s lips.

_Oh,_ Lucifer though.  _If this is what it feels like to be human, then maybe humanity isn’t so bad._

Lucifer kissed Sam hungrily, like a starving man give food, despite it being a completely inappropriate way to behave in public.

Sam was glad they were in a secluded part of town as Lucifer cupped his jaw, drawing him even closer, if possible. Soon- too soon for both of their liking- Sam pulled away, catching his breath.

Lucifer smiled softly, resting his head against Sam’s. “Fuck,” Sam breathed, wide-eyed and grinning. Lucifer chuckled deeply, pulling away a little to see Sam’s face. It was flushed a nice red.

"I wanted to do that for I while now," Lucifer admitted. 

"Then why haven't you?" Sam questioned happily.

Lucifer shrugged and Sam kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, kisses


	8. Chapter 8

Lucifer was happy. It had been a long time since he was able to say that, which made the feeling even more special. It had been a month since Sam and Lucifer shared their first kiss. That kiss was the first of many, and Sam dubbing them “dating”, which Lucifer smiled at. “Dating” sounded so human and childish, but if it was with Sam, Lucifer would gladly do it.  

The only problem with this develop in his relationship with Sam was that he wasn’t allowed to talk about it with any of his brothers except for Castiel. However, Castiel was more than happy for his big brother, so Lucifer figured it wasn’t so bad.

_“Lucifer, I need you to come get me. Please.”_

Sam’s voice rang in his head, clearly upset. Lucifer frowned slightly, which Castiel noticed.

“Brother, are you okay?” Castiel questioned, before looking back at Heaven’s river.

“I have to go, Sam’s upset.” Lucifer answered, standing up. Castiel nodded.

Lucifer pinpointed his human before flying to him. Sam was in a different town than the one he’d been in that morning, back against a gas station wall, head in hands. The sky was dark, street lights on, and the streets empty.

“Sam?” Lucifer questioned, bending down on one knee so that they were at eye level. With a start he realized Sam’s shoulders were shaking with tears. ”Sam, what’s wrong?”

Sam pulled his head up to look at Lucifer, tears in his eyes. Lucifer sucked in a breath when he caught sight of the fist-shaped bruise across his cheek.

“Who did this to you?” Lucifer growled, rage flaring up inside him. “Who hurt you?” Lucifer cupped Sam’s bruised cheek softly, healing it.

“My dad…” Sam looked away. “I told him I’d finally decided to leave for college.”

“So he  _hit you_?” Lucifer asked, enraged.

“We were fighting...It wasn’t like he suddenly did it, I tried to hit him, too.”

“That’s no excuse, Sam.” Lucifer told him, standing up. “He’s- he’s dead.”

“No, Luc, please, just- just. No.” Sam shook his head and Lucifer dropped his hand. “I know you’re mad, but he’s my dad.”

Lucifer sighed, crouching back down, and softly kissed Sam where the bruise had been.

“What are you going to do?” Lucifer asked Sam once he pulled away.

Sam shrugged. “Get a job, get into college…live for myself. Live my life.”

Lucifer smiled softly. “Where do you want to go, Sammy?”

Sam started picking at the skin of his thumb.

“I don’t know. Um, California? Michigan? You’re coming with me, so you choose.”

Lucifer laughed softly. “Don’t I have a choice on coming with you?” he joked.

Sam smiled, and with a soft kiss to Sam’s lips, Lucifer flew them to small neighborhood, a few blocks away from a motel in Detroit, Michigan.

“Come on,” Sam said, standing up. “I guess I have to get a motel until I have money…” he trailed off, frowning, searching his pockets.

“What are you looking for?” Lucifer asked, curious.

Without answering, Sam pulled out a few crumbled $20s, sighing with relief. “I have enough money, thank God.”

“You know, Sam,” Lucifer said slowly. “As an Angel, I could just  _make_  money.”

Sam frowned. “That seems… illegal.”

Lucifer snorted. “Oh, Sammy,” He said fondly, shaking his head. “Come on, let’s go to that motel of yours.”

Sam took Lucifer’s hand, and together they walked down the street, towards the motel.

“Can you stay the night?” Sam asked Lucifer quietly.

“Sure, Sam.” Lucifer agreed. Though they had not yet had sex, yet, Lucifer would often spend nights with Sam, just holding him as he slept.

Sam nodded, walking into the motel.

Lucifer watched Sam carefully as he paid for one queen size bedroom. Sam seemed okay, considering that his father abused him and that he was actually running away this time, across the country from his brother that he cared so dearly about. Sam smiled at the lady behind the counter, taking the motel room card key.

Sam took Lucifer’s hand, walking to their room.

“Are you…are you okay?” Lucifer asked Sam as he shut the door. “I mean, you were hit by your father, and ran away from him and Dean…I’m just concerned.”

Sam smiled softly at Lucifer. “It just feels unreal to me, really. I mean, I know that I’m gone, and that Dad hurt me unfairly, but just to- you know- not be there anymore?” Sam shrugged, looking embarrassed. “I don’t know.”

“I understand,” Lucifer told Sam. Sam smiled gratefully at his angel, before taking his jeans and shoes off and crawling in bed, only in boxers and a t-shirt.

Lucifer followed after, getting under the covers with Sam.

“Does it get uncomfortable, wearing jeans all the time?” Sam yawned, adrenaline rush from the day’s events crashing.

Lucifer looked down at his white jeans. “No,” he said simply, wrapping an arm around Sam’s waist, pulling him closer, spooning the human.

Sam snuggled into Lucifer, closing his eyes. “Well, it feels uncomfortable to sleep with someone wearing jeans.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Do you want me to take them off?”

“Yes, please.”

Without even blinking, Lucifer’s pants and shoes came off, suddenly folded neatly in a chair.

“Lucifer?” Sam spoke softly, almost asleep now.

“Yes, Sam?” Lucifer whispered, lips brushing just above the nape of Sam’s neck.

“I love you.”

“And I, you.”

Though Lucifer could not see Sam’s face, he knew him to be smiling.

Lucifer loved when Sam slept, if he was being completely honest. Sam relaxed, his guarded expression opening up.

He seemed at peace, and Lucifer was glad.

 

Sam managed to lie about his age and, with help from Lucifer’s angel mojo, get a job at a bar across the street from their motel room. Sam was extremely tall for his age, so it was quite easy to say he was 21.  Lucifer, if possible, stayed with Sam even more, their motel room something Lucifer saw more often than Heaven now a-days. Sam applied to colleges, mostly the least expensive ones, and the few ones that would accept his scholarships, forbidding Lucifer to ‘make’ money for him.

Life was tough for Sam, but he was happy, because he had his own life, and he had Lucifer.

And Lucifer was happy too. Both for himself and for Sam.

 

“Okay, who was the first monarch of Prussia?” Sam asked, his head resting on Lucifer’s lap, Lucifer carding his fingers through Sam’s hair as they lay together on their bed.

“Albert Frederick,” Lucifer answered, amused at their little game of Sam asking random questions and Lucifer telling him the answers.

“That guy has two first names.” Sam mused. Lucifer laughed, looking at Sam fondly. He was beautiful, looking up at Lucifer with big, trustful eyes, smiling wide. Bending down, Lucifer kissed Sam, still amazed that he could do that. Sam hummed beneath Lucifer, leaning forward so Lucifer didn’t have to bend so far down.

Lucifer cupped Sam’s jaw as Sam sat up, now on his knees between Lucifer’s legs. Sam grabbed the back of Lucifer’s neck, pulling him closer. Sam opened his mouth so Lucifer could explore, which Lucifer did almost greedily, loving that he could do this with Sam and loving the feeling. Lucifer pulled away slightly, kissing down Sam’s neck, drawing deep moans from his partner. Lucifer shivered at the sound.

Sam brought Lucifer’s lips back to his own, kissing him more forcefully and dirtily. Sam started to take off Lucifer’s shirt, causing Lucifer to suck in a breath.

“Do you not want me to?” Sam asked, lips brushing against Lucifer’s.

Lucifer barely shook his head. “Continue. Please.”

Sam nodded, breaking away a bit to pull Lucifer’s shirt over his head. Lucifer raised his hands as Sam did, feeling vulnerable in Sam’s arms. Once Lucifer’s shirt was off, their lips met once more. Lucifer started to lay down and Sam crawling onto him, straddling him.

Their kisses turned animalistic, Lucifer running his hand through Sam’s hair, pulling him closer, as if that was possible. Lucifer let go for a bit to tug off Sam’s own shirt, trying to unbutton the flannel and failing, fingers fumbling.  

Sam laughed, helping Lucifer.

“Stupid clothes,” Lucifer muttered. Sam laughed again.

Sam started to kiss down Lucifer’s neck, to his chest, causing Lucifer’s breath to be frantic with pure  _want._

With a start, Sam remembered that Lucifer was an angel, and had never had sex before. He was inexperienced.

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” Sam told Lucifer, pulling his head up from Lucifer’s abs to look at his face.

Lucifer nodded.

He never told Sam to stop.

 

“Lucifer,” Sam muttered, his head in the crook of Lucifer's neck as he slept late that night, one hand resting on Lucifer’s bare chest.

“Hm?” Lucifer whispered, playing absently with the ring on Sam’s finger.

“We’ll always be together, right?” Sam asked sleepily.

Lucifer smiled softly, looking at Sam. “I will be with you until you die, and then I will be with you in Heaven.”

“Good,” Sam said before drifting back to sleep. Lucifer kissed his head.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm really sorry this took forever. I had no internet and then I got sick so...

     Lucifer and Castiel sat together beside a river in Heaven, neither of the brothers talking, just enjoying each other's company, almost one week since Sam and Lucifer first made love.

“Would you ever consider talking to Dean?” Lucifer asked softly.

Castiel didn’t even look at his brother. “I have considered that often, Lucifer. But I know my love was never meant to be shown. You were lucky.”

Lucifer frowned. “I’m sorry for you, brother.”

Castiel shrugged. “Don't be. I am content.”

“Content and happy are two separate things.”

Castiel shrugged again.

Suddenly, Michael’s voice rang angrily through angel radio. ” _LUCIFER, GET TO MY OFFICE NOW!”_

Lucifer flinched. “His office, now, is it? I thought it was Father’s.”

Castiel’s lips twitched into what could be a smile.

Lucifer flew to his Father’s- and now Michael’s- office, irritated about being summoned.

“Yes, brother?” Lucifer spoke, eyeing Michael as he sat at his desk, Gabriel behind him, looking troubled.

“Gabriel told me some news.” Michael spoke calmly, like silk laced with danger.

“And?” Lucifer asked, glancing at Gabriel. Gabriel mouthed ‘I’m sorry’.

Michael scowled slightly. “He told me you and your charge were... _romantically_  and  _sexually_ involved. Michael spat out the words ‘sexually’ and ‘romantically’ like poison.

If Lucifer could, he would have turned pale. “He-you did?’ Lucifer questioned.

Gabriel looked away, ashamed. Michael nodded, eyes narrowing. “If our Father didn’t assign you to him, I would make sure you never saw him again.” Michael told Lucifer. “You… you… filthy excuse for an angel.”

Each word was like a blow to Lucifer’s heart. “Michael…”

“No, Lucifer, this was the last straw. You have to leave.”

“Leave?”

“You have to leave Heaven.”

“No,” Lucifer panicked. “No, Michael, please.”

“Michael, it's not a big deal…” Gabriel spoke up.

“Shut up,” Michael snapped.

“I’m not leaving.” Lucifer said. “This-this is my home.”

“Then I’ll make you.” Michael’s blade dropped from his sleeve and into his grip.

“Let’s not fight,” Lucifer begged, never wanting to fight with Michael, even now. “Instead-instead-”

Lucifer suddenly had an idea. “Let’s ask our siblings; see how many support my love for Sam.”

Michael glared at his brother. Slowly, a smile crept onto his face, causing Lucifer to shiver slightly in fear. “I will humor you, Lucifer. But once everyone sees how  _disgusting_ you are, I will cast you out, like our Father should have.”

Michael summoned all the angels to one spot, right outside his former office. Michael and Lucifer stood in front of the angels, side by side though a great distance apart.

“Our brother Lucifer,” Michael spoke to them, voice strong and carrying far, like a true leader. “has been having intercourse with his charge, Sam Winchester, a  _human_.”

Automatically, all the angels began chattering among themselves, shocked and disgusted.

“He wants you, our brothers and sisters, to know this and react.” The angels silenced as Michael continued.

Lucifer sighed. “Siblings,” he began. “I rebelled against our Father because I could not love humans, but now... now I do love one. I am in love with one in the purest way anyone could love.” Lucifer took a deep breath. “Sam Winchester and I are involved in a very human manner. I would die for him, I would do anything for him; Michael thinks this is wrong and wants to evict me from Heaven. I ask you, my brothers and sisters, to stand by me, to show our brother that I am not wrong, or filthy.” Lucifer looked around at the angels.

No one moved. “Please,” Lucifer tried.

Michael laughed. “I told you, Brother. No one agrees with you because you are  _wrong_.”

Lucifer looked at his siblings, desperate. At Gabriel, at the brothers who fought with him when he first rebelled.

Nothing.

“I’m not wrong…” Lucifer said weakly, looking away, downcast.

“He’s not wrong,” a voice agreed. Lucifer looked up, hopeful, as Castiel walked up to them.

“Castiel,” Lucifer said, relieved. Castiel nodded towards him, frowning.

Michael smirked. “Only a seraphim? Well, it’s better than nothing, I suppose.”

Michael dropped his blade once more, preparing to attack both his brothers. Sighing, Lucifer dropped his own blade, as did Castiel.

The other angels looked on, intrigued, not intervening. “You know you can’t beat me.” Michael told Lucifer softly. Lucifer didn’t answer. Michael raised his blade and charged towards Castiel and Lucifer. Lucifer blocked the blow with his blade as Castiel went to stab Michael. Michael kicked Castiel down, hitting Lucifer in the face with his elbow. Castiel dropped his blade and quickly scrambled for it. Lucifer swore in a human matter- something he’d adopted from Sam- and charged straight at Michael, who grabbed his throat. Lucifer managed to cut Michael’s collarbone, making Michael drop him.

“You abomination!” Michael hissed in pain. Castiel got his blade and swiped at Michael, who grabbed his arm and turned it into himself, the blade slicing through Castiel’s stomach.

“Castiel!” Lucifer shouted, panicked. Lucifer punched Michael in the face and quickly grabbed Castiel by the shoulders and flew them away, blade still in Castiel. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you guys are thinking: "I'm a shitty person for not updating"
> 
> I know, I know. I was busy over the summer, plus camp, school, my health- mentally and emotionally- I just never got up to updating. Here it is though
> 
> And I promise to update around the next week

Lucifer was so thankful that Sam was not at work when he and Castiel appeared at the motel room.  
“CNIDALI!” Castiel swore once Lucifer placed him on him and Sam’s bed, squeezing his eyes tightly in pain.   
“What the fuck?” Sam shouted from his spot in the kitchenette. “Who is that? Why is there a knife in him?”  
“This is Castiel,” Lucifer answered, feeling Sam walk closer to him, but he didn’t turn around, eyeing his brother’s wound. “My brother.” Lucifer carefully pressed his hand to Castiel’s wound, around the blade. “Michael found out about us, Sam,” Lucifer said sadly. “Castiel and I had to fight him off.” Quickly, Lucifer pulled out the blade and pressed his palm to the wound, trying to heal it.  
“Hello, Sam,” Castiel greeted, eyes still closed. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”  
“Um...same?” Sam said slowly before turning to Lucifer, who finally faced him, pulling his hand away from his brother, the wound now just a scar.   
“Wait, what do you mean Michael found out about us? Why did you guys battle? What the fuck is happening?”  
Lucifer let out air from his nose as Castiel sat up, picking up his blade and pulling it up his sleeve like nothing happened. “Angels...angels and humans are not supposed to be in...relationships. It’s forbidden.” Sam’s eyes widened and Lucifer winced. “Gabriel, Castiel and my brother told Michael that we were in love and Michael tried to cast me out of Heaven. Castiel stoodbesides me, and we had a quick battle with Michael.”  
“I…” Sam ran a hand through his hair. “Well, shit.”   
“I suspect that Michael will banish us from Heaven, and go after us.” Castiel spoke up. “Samuel included.”  
“It’s just Sam.” Sam said. Castiel barely glanced at him and Sam frowned.   
Lucifer turned to his human. “Do you trust me?”  
“Of course,”  
Lucifer pressed his hand to Sam’s chest, causing it to burn. Sam hissed in pain and Lucifer quickly pulled his hand back. “I’ve engraved sigils on your ribs.” Lucifer said softly. “No angel can find you, except Castiel and I.”   
Sam nodded slowly, finally realizing big shit was coming. “I-I need to sit down.” he told Lucifer, who helped him to his bed, turning to his brother.   
“How…” Castiel began before pausing. Lucifer laid a hand on the back of Sam’s neck, thumb rubbing soothing circles on his skin. “I don’t see how we can fight all of Heaven, Lucifer. This isn’t a cause on which we could win.”  
“Well, then why did you come and stand with me if you find this useless.”  
Castiel narrowed his eyes. “You know why, brother.”  
“I need to call Dean.” Sam said suddenly. Castiel perked up at the name, before quickly looking neutral.  
“Why would we be needing to call your brother?” Lucifer asked, confused.  
“I-well it’s kind of unimportant now, but he called me earlier today. He-he wanted to meet up, he actually should be coming in-” Sam glanced at the clock on the bedside. “10 minutes.”  
Lucifer dropped his hand. “Damn.”  
“Don’t call him,” Castiel said slowly. “Let him come over.”  
“Why?” Sam questioned.   
“Castiel s in love with Dean,” Lucifer said, dismissively. “But we have more important-”  
“He’s what-?”  
“It’s not that.” Castiel snapped. “We need all the help we can get, Lucifer, you know that.”  
“And you think Dean Winchester can help us?” Lucifer scoffed.   
“It’s better than nothing.”   
Lucifer seemed like he wanted to argue. “Fine.” he almost growled before turning to Sam. “Guess your brother’s going to join our little army, Sam.”   
Sam groaned. “This is all my fault.” He placed his head in his hands.  
“Why would you say that?” Lucifer questioned, sitting down next to Sam.   
“I-I kissed you that first time and dragged you into this! You and Cas-”  
Lucifer cut Sam off by kissing him briefly but fiercely. Castiel looked away.   
“I am in love with you Sam Winchester.” Lucifer told him once he pulled away. “This is not your fault, and has never been your fault. We were made for each other, this was always going to happen.” Lucifer tucked a strand of Sam’s hair behind his ear. “So don’t you dare blame yourself.”  
Sam gave a shaky nod. “Okay,” he whispered.   
Suddenly, there was a knock on the motel room door.  
“That’ll be Dean.” Sam said weakly.   
Lucifer nodded, standing up. “Go get him.”  
Sam got up, heading to the door, taking a deep breath before opening it up. Automatically, Dean’s arms engulfed Sam, hugging him. “Sammy!” Dean said happily.  
“Hiya, Dean.” Sam said softly, hugging his brother back before letting go, making Dean realize they weren’t alone.   
“Um,” he started, letting his hands drop from hisbrother. “Who are they?” Sam took a step back away from Dean, and towards Lucifer and Castiel.   
“Dean, this is Lucifer and Castiel.” Sam held Lucifer’s hand, trying to calm himself to explain to his brother what was happening. Dean’s eyes narrowed on their connecting hands. “Lucifer is my boyfriend...and they’re both angels.”  
A moment of silence before- Dean laughed.  
“I’m telling the truth, Dean!” Sam said angrily.   
“Uh-huh, sure, Sammy,” Dean chortled. Sam looked helplessly at Lucifer, who turned to Castiel. Castiel nodded. All the lights in the room popped off, casting the room in darkness, only the world from the window lighting the room. Dean’s laughter ended abruptly. In unison, Lucifer and Castiel cast shadows of their wings in the room, causing Dean to gasp. Just as it happened, the lights turned on and their wings disappeared. “Told you,” Sam whispered.   
“You…” Dean stared, amazed, before giving slow nods, as if with each nod he could  
comprehend this more. “You’re...fucking an angel. You’re going to hell, man.”   
Sam frowned and Lucifer bristled. “Kidding,” Dean said quickly, seeing he hurt his brother’s feelings.  
“But...an angel? Wow.” Dean seemed amazed. “Wait, did you say Lucifer? As in… the devil?”  
Sam paused. He had known Lucifer for so long that the fake mythology of his angel seemed to go over his head.  
“All things you have heard about me are false.” Lucifer piped up. “I never went to Hell, and I don’t whisper in humans’ ears, encouraging sin.”  
“There’s more.” Sam told Dean, before he could comment.  
“Really? What else, are you having a fling with a fairy?” Dean joked.  
“Not funny, Dean.” Sam said, deadpan, before continuing. “You see, um, I’m technically not allowed to be with Lucifer? And, uh, Lucifer and Castiel’s older brother Michael kind of cast them out of Heaven and is after us now?”  
Dean looked at Sam in shock. “Wait, what?”   
Sam nodded. “Yeah….”  
“I need to sit down.” Dean said, moving to sit on the lone bed in the room. Sam  
let go of Lucifer’s hand to move next to his brother. “We-I need your help, Dean.”  
“My help?”  
“Yes,” Castiel spoke up, speaking for the first time since Dean came. “All of Heaven  
is after us, and we need all the help we can get.”  
“Well, when you say it like that…” Dean rolled his eyes. “Who are you again?”  
“Castiel.” Castiel answered softly.  
“And why do you care about Sam and Lucifer’s love battle?”  
“Lucifer is my big brother,” Castiel told him, defensively. “I love him. I was the one  
who managed to convince him that loving a human wasn’t wrong.”  
“He did?” Sam turned to Lucifer, who shrugged.   
Dean looked around the room for a moment before saying to Sam, “Okay, two questions:  
How long has this been going on for? Since when were you gay?”  
“I’m not gay,” Sam answered quickly. “I don’t what I am, but I don’t think it  
matters. I love who I love, and I love Lucifer. Oh, and I’ve kind of known him  
my whole life? He’s, um….my guardian angel?”  
“And you never told me?”  
Sam shrugged. “We’ve only been in a relationship for a few months.”  
Dean sighed before getting up. “Well, okay.” Dean rubbed his eyes. “This is a lot to  
take in, Sammy.”  
“I know,” Sam said quickly. “And if I didn’t need you I wouldn't ask but-”  
“I’ll help.” Dean told Sam.   
“You will?”   
Dean nodded. “Yeah, man, of course I will. I don’t know how much help I’ll actually be, but…”  
Sam hugged his brother. “Thank you, Dean, thank you.”  
Dean patted his back awkwardly before Sam let go, Sam looking around his new family, the people who would help him.


End file.
